Sous la Lune Bleue
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: Means Under the Blue Moon. CHAPTER 11. Physics won't apply if love is the case... j'écris seulement quand je sais que quelqu'un lit mon histoire... so please review
1. Prologue

UNDER THE BLUE MOON

_**a/n:** sometimes, I don't know whether to make the other fic first or this one. This is very special to me because this is actually based from a true story! I do hope you'll appreciate this one, kinda light but I know that you will feel it because this came from the very depths of my heart and soul (nakanang! Speech to p're!)_

_I am too excited that I cannot wait for December to write this. The problem is, I will have difficulty updating this new one so much patience is needed. Hopefully, this one will finish before December so that I could start on the 'real' December surprise.)_

The alarm started ringing at 7 am but Fuuko was still lying on her bed. "Fuuko-san! Get up there and start your day! Of course, you don't want to be late for the third time in a row!" Ganko shouted, her voice muffled by the door between them.

"Yeah, right," Fuuko yawned. "It's like the boss wants to pick up on me."

At the dining room, Ganko opened the television and started pressing the buttons of the remote control, unsatisfied of the shows. "Ganko, if you don't want to destroy that, be stable to one channel. Besides, I need to know the weather today."

Ganko frowned and switched the channel to the news. "Today, an extraordinary thing happened. After ten years (a/n: I just pretended. There was a 'blue moon' last year but it happens every 10 years.), an unexpected position of the moon has occurred. Once again, what mythology states as 'blue moon' will be seen. Such occurrences are believed to bring good luck and ties love but scientifically, it does none…"

Fuuko sighed. "Eventually, I have been wishing to see that blue moon thingamajig."

"Why?" Ganko asked.

Fuuko thought for a moment. "Well, they tell me that it is very beautiful to look at."

Ganko sighed with her. "Well, I'll allow you to go back here later so that you can see that 'blue moon.' Just don't forget that you still have to go home!"

"Okay, I'll remember that. See ya!" Fuuko said as she went out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the third time, Ms. Kirisawa, you're late again!" her manager shouted.

Fuuko smiled meekly. "Manager Murasaki, can we forget about this little thing?"

Her manager sputtered over her coffee. "Forget? Little?" she shouted forcefully. She stood, pulled Fuuko's hand and dragged her to the 19th floor, the highest floor.

"Hey, you fiery woman! Let me go!" Fuuko shouted, causing mayhem throughout the office.

Murasaki arranged her hair. It was fiery red so it was quite a partner for her fiery, everyday mood. "I'll take you to the Head. Maybe he'll know what to do with you."

She inquired the secretaries, who started to giggle and whisper to each other. Fuuko was furious at them. "Dear, is the Head there?"

They smiled at her. "He's always there, Lady Murasaki," they replied jokingly.

"Shut it out, you…" the manager started. She hated being called Lady Murasaki. Hello? She's not as great as the first woman who ever wrote a novel.

"Ouch!" Fuuko complained as Murasaki's hands dug in her arms. "Why are you taking me to the Head?"

"To teach you a lesson, you brat!" Murasaki replied annoyingly.

She knocked three times on the door. "Come in," a cold voice answered.

Murasaki smiled in triumph. It was a rare occurrence that the Head will allow anyone to enter his office. She entered the room as Fuuko was dragged like a ragdoll.

"What does the manager need?" the cold voice said, his chair facing the window.

Murasaki held Fuuko as though she was a sacrifice and said, "This girl has been late three times in a row! She needs some punishment!"

"Oh really," the guy said mockingly. Fuuko had a shrewd idea that this guy was not paying attention to Murasaki. That was an advantage for her.

He placed his foot on the floor and tapped it gently. After moments of silence drowned by the insufficient tapping, silence ensued and he used his foot to turn the chair.

Fuuko gasped and pulled away from Murasaki's grasp. "Mi-chan!"

The man peered at her. The room is dark. He removed his glasses and laid them on the table as he clapped his hands. All the blinds shoot up.

"Kirisawa," he replied sarcastically. "I should have known…"

Fuuko laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right."

Tokiya stood up and told Murasaki. "That should be explainable. I understand."

"Wait, sir…!" Murasaki started.

_(**a/n:** So, once again, Tokiya's the boss. However, I won't use too much of his "president" powers in this story. TOKIYA WITH GLASSES? Anyway…)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a life?" Fuuko sighed as she walked down the park. She was looking at the 'blue moon.'

She sat for a while and looked around her. The park was full of lovers, and other people aspiring to have their partners, looking at the moon.

After a while, Fuuko started to walk again, this time, her eyes were focused on the shining moon that was reflected on her eyes. She walked endlessly, not caring about anything. _"Is your magic true? Will I be able to find my love with you?"_

She continued walking and walking until she bumped into something. "What the…?"

Fuuko felt something warm touch her lips and then she was suddenly thrown backwards. Luckily, arms caught her. She was assisted as she stood up straight once again. "You?" she shouted forcefully, pointing at the man before him. She didn't pay attention to the one who saved her from her fall.

"Me? What a clumsy monkey," Tokiya replied, smirking in sarcastic delight. He walked away carefully, a smile plastered on her lips.

Fuuko turned around and looked at her savior from the fall. "Thank you…" she gasped.

"Good evening, Fuuko," the man replied.

Fuuko broke into a smile. "Raiha…"

_**a/n:** okay, that's it! I won't tell you the real partner of Fuuko. One thing about Utara: she cannot be trusted. If you have learned your lesson on my 2nd fic, don't trust me here. I could twist this story any way I wanted. this could be RaiFuu or ToFuu or they're all dead! Bwahahahaha!_

_Just joking. But seriously, I don't know who will be the real partner of Fuuko since she met both guys under the blue moon. The same goes to the girl whom I based this story which is ahem ahem…_

_Please R 'n R. that will inspire me to speed up the updates!_


	2. Siamo Rimasti In Contatto

SIAMO RIMASTI IN CONTATTO (KEPT IN TOUCH)

Tokiya stopped reading and he removed his glasses. That night, Fuuko accidentally kissed him. _"And she kissed me under the 'blue moon!'"_

Clearly, this man had read stories and myths of love under the blue moon. The basic concept is, _"The person who will touch you under the blue moon will be the one who will love you forever."_

"Clearly, this idea is insane," Tokiya muttered. "Me? Falling in love with a monkey? That will be the last thing I'll do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away, Raiha was smiling to himself while lying on his bed. "I saw her again… my princess. I held her, under the blue moon."

His imagination replied. _"You believe in that myth? What a crap, Raiha. There's no use believing in that story."_

Raiha smiled. "I know. At least I can think that I have a chance."

_"Think? Raiha, you can get that girl. You love her."_

"But I don't know if she'll love me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko walked around her room. "Well, do I have to believe in this blue moon nonsense?" she asked Ganko.

Ganko looked at her dizzily. "Fuuko-san, what nonsense? It's not hard to believe in this 'blue moon' myth!"

Fuuko glared at the girl. "You're just a little girl. You cannot understand."

"Understand what?"

Fuuko sighed as she sat down her bed. "Ganko, the myth says the one whom I will have contact with will be with me forever, right?"

Ganko nodded silently, her eyes closed.

Seeing that Ganko was listening, she continued. "Okay, Mi-chan accidentally kissed me and Raiha caught me before I fell," she said as fast as she can.

Ganko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Once again, Fuuko repeated the sentence with slow reluctance.

Ganko teased her and pointed at her. "That means, you'll be choosing from two!"

Fuuko became red. "What if I don't want to choose from the two?"

Ganko frowned. "You're the one who told me that it's not hard to believe in that myth. Besides, it will be a lot easier for you because you have the idea who will be your true romance!"

_"Well, that's quite true," _Fuuko's brain whispered. _"At least you know the two persons who have the fat chance to be with you. no adjustment periods!"_

"Adjustment periods? Whatever," Fuuko replied vaguely. Ganko looked at the inattentive Fuuko and teased her again. "Kirisawa Fuuko is daydreaming!" she repeated while making some voodoo bop.

"Come here, you little monster!" Fuuko shouted heatedly. She stood up and started to chase Ganko but she was too fast.

"Stop it, Fuuko-san, don't be too hot!" Ganko replied, climbing the stairs while sticking out her tongue. "I know, maybe you need some ice from one of your suitors!"

"What suitors?" Fuuko mused, stopping for a while. A dawn of realization overpowered her and her face screwed up with a sadistic smile. "When I catch you," Fuuko threatened with matching actions. "I'm gonna take your tongue and…!" She wasn't able to continue her intimidation because a ringing sound came from the computer.

"Huh?" Ganko exclaimed in shock. "Fuuko-san, a mail!" she shouted.

Fuuko ran towards her study table, opened her stand-by laptop and started clicking this and that until she reached the e-mail message page. "It's from Yanagi!" she said happily.

Ganko clambered down the stairs and tried to look at the monitor. "Really?"

Fuuko looked at Ganko as though she had an evil plan but she removed her stare and said, "Ok, I'll just read it for you."

Here's what the letter looks like:

_Dear Fuuko and Ganko,_

_I don't know if you'll be happy but we'll be going home soon! I'm just too excited to tell you about that. Recca and I will be staying in Japan for a month so that we can rest ourselves and we will give you a surprise! Anyway, that's all. First thing when we arrive, we'll be dropping by your house and take you personally to the party that we prepared._

_See ya next week!_

_Yanagi_

"Well?" Ganko asked apprehensively, looking at Fuuko.

Fuuko glared at her irately. "Don't you know how to listen?" she asked. Moments of silence, then, "Ganko, I'll take you to the mall and we'll buy clothes for that party."

Ganko shouted, "Yes!"

"By the way, get some sleep now. I have to finish this paperwork so that I can send them to Manager Murasaki," Fuuko replied, rolling her eyes as she spoke of the name.

Ganko kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Fuuko-san."

"Good night, too."

_**a/n:** I think this one will be very low. I cannot even see my story on the list except if you make few clicks like that. That's the reason why I have to update without seeing your reviews/ I'm crestfallen. Anyway, on a happier note, I finally decided Fuuko's partner in this story. Don't throw tomatoes if I make this a little bit OOC or something, if that happens, I may be thinking of the real story behind this._

_For charity's sake, please review. I'm starting to think that if reviews are money, I'll be one of the poorest persons here in (ha ha! Just joking!)._


	3. Lost

_**a/n: **The thing that I'll be so stupid to do is to give a poll through reviews who will be the partner of Fuuko since I will know the winner. Yet, I encourage you to help me in this fic to determine the real one. The kind or the cold? Just try to answer so that I'll know the pairing of this story. Please voice your thoughts about the story and please give your advices to Utara because this story is based upon her life. She's kinda torn to two guys: the kind one, who always helps her, or the cold one who is always, well, cold on her? That's a too serious thing to discuss if you're only 14 yrs. old! But silly, not everything that I placed here happened, of course!_

_**JOIN THE REVIEW POLL:** WHO WILL BE FUUKO'S PARTNER UNDER THE BLUE MOON? DON'T GIVE THE NAMES, YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS: her crush who is very kind to her or the one who loves her but hides his feelings behind a cold character?_

CHAPTER 3: LOST

"Ganko, you brat!" Fuuko muttered under her breath as she nervously searched the department store. "Excuse me?" she asked a saleslady.

"Hm?" she asked back. "May I help you?"

Fuuko bit her lip and said, "Have you seen a blonde girl wearing a green blouse and skirt?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe the costumer service can help you with this matter."

Fuuko bowed her head and ran towards the counter. She asked the same question to her but, like the saleslady, the people behind the counter didn't know. They announced the loss of Ganko, describing her by appearance.

"How old is she?" one of the ladies asked.

Fuuko frowned a little. "Fifteen."

The lady chortled before continuing her announcement.

She whispered angrily to herself, "For goodness sake, Ganko! You're fifteen years old!"

The lady smiled pitifully at Fuuko after the announcement. "We'll just page you if we found the girl."

"Thank you," Fuuko said uneasily. She walked away, trying to find Ganko herself. She twisted this way and that but she saw no sign of the ruthless brat. She turned right, to the Floral Section and started looking.

"Fuuko-san!" a familiar voice shouted behind her. With that voice, Fuuko breathed with reprieve. As she turned around, she started babbling; "Ganko, I've been so worried about you, where the hell did you…?" she stopped dead as she made her 360-degree turn complete.

"Fuuko, is that what you look like when you're worried?" Tokiya asked with her signature icy voice and sadistic smirk _(**a/n**: I mean his signature look in this fic)_.

Fuuko glared at him with dark eyes and pointed her finger at him. "What are you doing here?"

Tokiya snorted. "That's none of your business because I have also the right to go here. I don't know if you're really working under me or not. I…"

A saleslady approached Tokiya, apparently trying to catch up to him, carrying some papers. She bowed low while gasping for breath and said, "Sir, Madame Kiritsubo wishes you to sign this."

Tokiya took the pen and started scribbling several pages. Ganko stared at him with awe and Fuuko suddenly realized what he meant that 'he has the right to go here.' Tokiya finished his continuous scribbling and returned the folder with his gentleman manner. "Take this to Iyo immediately. You don't want to annoy her," he shrugged his shoulders and winked.

_"He is so kind to his employees," _Fuuko's mind started to whisper with a giggling voice.

The saleslady approached her nearby companion and started to giggle while walking towards the escalator. "Flirts," Fuuko muttered.

Ganko cleared her throat. "You mean you own this place?"

Tokiya tilted his head and smirked. "Obviously, yes. But that doesn't stop you from strolling this place, right Ms. Kirisawa?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "What a windy day," she sighed loudly to let Tokiya hear her.

Tokiya smiled in a friendly way as a young boy approached him. "What happened?" he asked kindly to the young boy.

"I'm lost!" the boy cried.

Tokiya patted his back and held his hand. "I'll take you to the Costumer Service so that your parents can find you."

As he left, he accidentally hit the shoulder of the dumbstruck Fuuko. "How come Tokiya is so kind to strangers?" she asked herself angrily.

_"Are you jealous?" _her subconscious mind teased.

Fuuko merely smirked as she held Ganko's hand violently. "Come on! We're going home. I'm not in the mood today."

Ganko chuckled. "Tomorrow?"

"Whatever. Just not in this frickin' mall."

She made a turn heading to the other way again but something unexpected met her eyes. She let go of Ganko.

"Hi, Fuuko," Raiha said politely.

Fuuko was bit of dazed so it took Ganko's elbowing on her back before she replied, blushing furiously.

"By the way, I'm going. Sorry for the trouble," Raiha said, bowing low before entering the department store.

Ganko stared at her as Raiha turned right. "Don't tell me that you like him," she confirmed.

Fuuko nodded absentmindedly. However, after waking up from her daydream, she yelled unexpectedly, "What did I say?" Almost all of the shoppers stared at her like crazy. "Sorry," she replied meekly.

"Ganko smiled cannily and said, "You have just admitted that you like Raiha. As in you have a crush on him!"

"That is so not-true," Fuuko replied confidently.

Ganko beamed but eventually her smile faded. "But you look well with the owner of this mall?" she said like an innocent child.

"Stop this nonsense and let's go home," the windy girl replied, holding Ganko's hand and half-dragging her out. I don't want to get inside this mall, EVER!"

Ganko waved her hand. "Yeah, right. Whatever." With a last glance on the extravagant mall, she sighed, "Someday, you'll return to that place and you will be called 'Madame' by all those salesladies." She continued musing dreamily as Fuuko tried to block her out by covering her ears. After minutes, her patience-o-meter shot up and she said, "Can't you just shut up on that thing for a while? Maybe you would like to have Mi-chan because YOU'RE DREAMING TOO MUCH!" Fuuko finally shouted.

Ganko silenced but she asked her as they headed for the bus stop. "Why don't you choose Tokiya-san as your partner? Aside from he's nice, he's also rich!"

"Duh! I'd rather have the wind as my boyfriend. Besides, Raiha is so much higher than him, even though he's not as rich as that guy," Fuuko replied.

When they reached their house, a champagne rose was found tied to the door lock of her house. "Suitors, Ganko?" she asked her companion.

"Clearly, all of my classmates know that I like pink roses. Duh! Who would give champagne ones to me?" She looked at the note tied with a white ribbon around the stem of the rose. "Besides, it is addressed fro you."

Fuuko removed the rose from its resting place. _"Who in the world knows that you love champagne roses? You haven't told that to anyone, not even to your mother!"_ her mind wondered.

"Fuuko?" a voice from the back started. It was Raiha, carrying an identical rose in his hand.

"Raiha?" Fuuko blushed red. "What are you doing here?"

Raiha smiled sweetly that Fuuko's eyes flashed. "I just dropped by to give you this." He placed the other rose on Fuuko's hand where she held the other one. He looked momentarily through her beautiful purple eyes and he edged his face nearer and as Fuuko thought that he would kiss her, he whispered softly, "I care."

Fuuko looked at him with innocent confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to prove that she didn't hear his first statement.

Raiha's posture resumed to normal as he said, "That is the meaning of the two roses." He mouthed the words _"I care" _once again and left.

"What was that?" Ganko asked with suspicion.

Fuuko shook her head and led Ganko inside the house. "Don't be a nosy git."

However, as Fuuko laid herself on her bed, she started to think, _"Do you think Raiha is the one?"_ her stupid brain asked sleepily.

"Geez, maybe, maybe not." Fuuko turned to the side. "I don't know. But certainly, falling for someone like Mi-chan is really stupid."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokiya sighed as he removed his glasses and placed his book on the table. "Maybe I have to be a little kinder to her so that she won't go ballistic on me," he suggested to himself.

_"I really don't know. If you are too kind, she'll have an idea about this. Maybe not that cool."_

"Whatever, I can't help feeling different everytime I see her. I don't know why I want to grab her and kiss her. I don't know why I want her to be mine," Tokiya sighed.

_"Jerk! Then make your move! Don't be a git and do something to, you know, please her."_

"Well, I think I must," Tokiya replied to his shadow as he settled himself. "Tomorrow, then."

_**A/n:** Ha! Raiha: 1 point and Tokiya: 0 point… what will be next?_

_**JOIN THE REVIEW POLL:** WHO WILL BE FUUKO'S PARTNER UNDER THE BLUE MOON? DON'T GIVE THE NAMES, YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS: her crush who is very kind to her or the one who loves her but hides his feelings behind a cold character?_

_This poll will be running until the next chapter, when I will post Tokiya's move so that there will be an equal fight. Anyway, aside from that, I am hoping to receive your answers soon so I could start the confrontation chapter right. _

_Crazy idea, right? Well, if you must know, I am an official member of PROJECT EMBRACE (call me at 892 – 2313) so I'm telling you that you shouldn't trust Utara…_

_**Whispering, talking, singing…**_

_**Press the go button on the left side and write what you feel (and also join the poll). **_

_**Utara**_


	4. Tous Que Je Demande De Vous

_**a/n:** GOOD NEWS! The poll has been extended up to the chapter after this… anyway, I'll be expecting more votes, even though you vote and vote again, as long as you're choosing between the two options I gave you…_

_however, I'm not angry but I'm a little disappointed that some people only gave their vote and not their comments about the story, that means I'm not that inspired to write this chapter down. But it took me mind and sweat to have this…_

CHAPTER 4: TOUS QUE JE DEMANDE DE VOUS

_(**a/n: **that's so damn French! to give you the idea of the meaning of the chapter title, I'll sing to you a nice song…"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you… share each day with me, each night, each morning… promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you…")_

Raiha kept sending roses to Fuuko every evening and one night, he took her out to dinner.

"Raiha, when will you stop sending those roses?" Fuuko asked that evening. "My house will be dead full of them."

Raiha held her hand momentarily and replied, "Until you accept me in your heart."

Fuuko blushed. "You know, Raiha, I like you very much." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Raiha asked with a chasseur grin on his face.

Fuuko smiled sarcastically as she resumed to her seat. "That's a yes, you dimwit! Now, you'll be a little turned off because I act like this all the time."

"It's alright," Raiha said, nodding his head. "I like you for being yourself."

That night, Raiha took Fuuko to her house and Ganko was watching them by the window.

"Good night, ma princesse," Raiha said.

Fuuko bit her lip to hide her giggles. "Raiha…" she stopped as her lips brushed with Raiha's. They let their selves like that for about a minute then they broke apart.

"Good night, too," Fuuko said shakily, opening the door with her key.

Raiha waved a hand and proceeded to his car.

As Fuuko locked the door behind her, he leaned unto it and breathed deeply. _"Do you think that's wonderful?"_ her brain asked.

"Shut up! You're looking like a maggot in my brain!" Fuuko grimaced.

"And where did the _princesse _came from?" a sharp voice from the dark interrogated slyly. "And since when have you become French, _mon ami_?" she futher asked.

"And since when have you a right to know where I went?" Fuuko asked back, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Better go to your room, young lady, or I'll pull your tongue and chop it!"

Ganko squealed and ran to her room as Fuuko went to her own room.

_"Well, that wasn't bad. French is the language of love,"_ her mind whispered to her head.

"Yeah, right, maggot in my brain!" Fuuko teased. "Unless you stop that, I'm gonna shoot myself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations!" an officemate greeted. She saw her table, all cleared, and two neat boxes by the side.

"What happened?" she asked.

A girl approached her. "Finally, Fuuko. You're lucky that you won't see that 'fireball' Murasaki."

Murasaki approached the crowd around Fuuko and started to grovel, but this time, kindly. "Ms. Kirisawa, you are now promoted to the executive department of this company. Please pack up and proceed to the nineteenth floor. Mr. Katsuya will assist you."

"You mean…?"

"Oh, really?"

"Fuuko's promoted?"

"To the nineteenth floor?"

"WHAT?" Fuuko shouted, making all of them silent. "What happened?"

Murasaki scanned her records. "I hate to admit it but you gained the most number of clients and insurance holders plus the investors in this company, you are their agent."

Fuuko took her things silently up to her new room. Well, she had a room and it looked plain, except for the magnificent blue laces all over it.

"Welcome to your new life," a cold voice said, making her stop.

"Reasonably, what are you doing here?" the wind wielder asked.

"Have I no right to enter the room of my employees? Besides, it's routine check-up," Tokiya mused.

"Funny you should ask. Now, I'm going to see you everyday!" Fuuko replied sarcastically, trying to busy herself by placing her things on the table.

"By the way, you should have to know that the executive employees are obliged to attend corporate parties. There will be a party later on this evening. You might want to bring one guest," Tokiya reminded.

"Whatever," Fuuko said. "I don't really know if I will attend."

"You should attend," Tokiya pressed on before leaving without a word.

"Jerky ice-boy," Fuuko muttered before continuing with her work. "Hey! Where in the world did my picture frame go?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Really? I'll go with you so you won't be bored," Raiha offered.

"I think you should not, Raiha. I won't go either," Fuuko sighed sadly.

"Don't say that, it's work. I'll go with you. Try to dress up, okay? I'll pick you up after fifteen minutes." There was a click and then his voice was gone.

"Guess I should go," Fuuko sighed as she went to the bathroom. "But what should I wear?"

As an answer to that question, there was a rustling noise and she saw a box slipped at her window. She removed a cover and she saw a simple white dress and white shoes. "Guess I should thank the mysterious man who gave this," Fuuko told herself. She leaned to her window and shouted, "Thank you, whoever you are!"

_"That must be Raiha. You do not know how a man thinks."_

She closed her window and went to the bathroom as she planned earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raha, thanks for the dress," Fuuko said with gratitude.

He looked puzzled. "What dress?"

"This one!" Fuuko looked at him suspiciously. "You mean you didn't give this to me?"

Raiha shook his head. "Maybe some other person. Well, whoever gave that, you looked beautiful in it."

As they went to the party, Fuuko felt out of place. She only clung to Raiha as he motioned her to sit down and relax. "You'll be okay," he whispered. "You'll be fine."

Tokiya was sick as he looked at the couple playing sweet. "I'll go out for a while, excuse me," he told his talkmates.

He went to the rooftop of the hotel and stared at the pool of it. _"You're too late,"_ he thought as he drank the glass of wine in his hand. "Too late!" he shouted, throwing it to the hard ground. It shattered to tiny pieces. He knelt down and picked a piece, squeezing it with his hands. "I will never have her again," he cried.

He heard sounds of people approaching the roof. He let go of the piece of glass and let it fall to the pool, the blood slowly swirling in the water. He ran to a nearby crate and hid behind it.

"…I want to give you this…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This party's getting too boring!" Fuuko complained to Tokiya. "Is this the office life?"

"I presume," Raiha replied. "Come, I want to tell you something."

They used the elevator to reach the topmost floor and they used the stairs to climb to the rooftop. "What do we need to do there?" Fuuko asked curiously. Her curiosity cannot be handled any longer so she tried to control herself by zipping her mouth.

"We're here," Raiha said, opening the door.

Fuuko stared at the starry sky. "How beautiful! They're like diamonds, Raiha. I hope I could catch one of those stars and keep it."

"You don't need to do that. I already did, for you," Raiha said. From his pocket, he drew out a crystal ring, its glimmer competing with the stars above. "I want to give you this," he said, placing the ring on Fuuko's palm and closing it, showing signs of giving but not taking back.

"But, I'm not yet ready," Fuuko admitted shyly. "However, I know that everything will work out fine." Because of that reason, she took her silver necklace and placed it in, making it the pendant. "I will always keep it in my heart, as I keep you."

They kissed each other for a long time, forcing Tokiya to look at them miserably. He shook violently as tears fell from his eyes. He looked at the side, unable to bear his only love kissed by another man, lost from him forever.

They left the rooftop, leaving Tokiya, heartbroken. Crying, shaking, he emerged from his hiding place and looked at the moonlight. "I won't let you go, Fuuko!" he shouted to the endless swarm of stars that merely shone at him.

He shook violently as he tried to drown himself, jumping to the pool and making no effort to save himself. "Fuuko," he breathed after he lost consciousness.

_**a/n:** I hope some of you got where I took the idea of having them go to the rooftop. "Anywhere you go let me go too… Love me, that's all I ask of you…" Well, the spirit of phantasy visits all phans (look at my profile) because the 1st anniversary of POTO comes nearer… nearer… nearer… Anyway, do you think this chapter is depressing? Let me hear… I mean read… what you feel, okay? And join the poll as well._

"_Help me make the music of the night…" and press the go button on the left side._

_Utara_


	5. Paper Faces on Parade

_**a/n: **after this chapter… things will change… the love triangle will disappear because I will apply the choice of the majority of the poll (and that majority is kinda not-too-majority). Actually, I posted the poll in my website as well as the story and my other supporters are kinda in favor of a RaiFuu one. This isn't good because only a few people voted…_

_OMG! I forgot the dedication! Here it is:_

_**Dedication: **I dedicate this story to a very special person to my heart. That person may not be here to read this fanfiction but this is for that person, whatsoever. If it wasn't for that person, I won't be inspired to create stories that, I hope, the people are interested with. That's all I can say for now… _

_BTW, enjoy my next chappie… this is kinda dark…_

_**Those who made their reviews, you're the best! You rock!**_

CHAPTER 5: PAPER FACES ON PARADE

_(**A/N: **Masquerade! Paper faces on parade… masquerade… hide your face so the world will never find you…this is not the haven of POTO fans because it will not be applicable. Anyway, you'll find some relevance of the "Masquerade" scene with one of the events here. Hee hee…)_

For a long time, Tokiya didn't show himself in the office, he's on leave. Nobody knew what happened to him, except his friend and secretary, Tametoki.

"Didn't you know that Mr. President drowned himself because of you?" he told Fuuko when he went to her office to have some paperwork done.

"Excuse me?" Fuuko asked, her ears deceiving her. "Mi-chan drowned himself? Because of me?"

Tametoki nodded. "Please don't tell Mr. President about this but he really likes you. No, not like. He loves you."

Fuuko gaped at him, mouth opened. "What do you mean?" She resumed to her work and said, "That's not true. You're joking, aren't you?"

Tametoki dragged her by the hand and pulled her to Tokiya's office. "Don't you want to believe me? I'll prove it to you."

When they entered his room, it was dull and unoccupied. They approached his table and Fuuko saw her own picture. It was the picture frame that was lost when she moved out. She took it with her hands and held it.

"This!" Tametoki shouted in triumph. He showed her a velvet blue box and she took it and opened it.

"How beautiful!" Fuuko exclaimed as she touched the large blue sapphire in the middle of the necklace. It was a sapphire set.

"Tokiya bought that for you. He bought that, expecting you to accept it." Fuuko stared at him as he sighed. "However, you have a fiancée," he said, eyeing Fuuko's engagement ring on her neck.

"Why would someone like him want to give me this?" she asked stupidly.

"I don't know if you're dumb Kirisawa but why would a man help promote an ordinary employee, bring gifts in front of her doorstep everytime she needs it, planned to give her jewels, and drown himself just because he saw with his very own eyes that the woman he loved for all these years is getting married?"

Fuuko looked at the shining treasures with guilt as a teardrop paved its way on the necklace. _"He was the one who kept sending dresses for the corporate parties."_

Tametoki took the box once again and closed it before placing it gently back to Tokiya's drawers. "I must go. By the way, there will be another corporate party that will be held next week. I think you should be ready by that time because the President will sure arrive."

Fuuko nodded in an awed way as Tametoki left her in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the party approached in an early time. As Fuuko clambered out of the taxi, Yanagi hugged her out of her breath.

"You're here!" she squealed excitedly.

Fuuko smiled with unease and Ganko went out of the taxi. "Smartly dressed," Ganko remarked at Yanagi, she was wearing a pink embroidered doll gown.

Yanagi merely smiled. "Come, I'll take you two inside." She went up the stairs of the hotel and Yanagi opened the door for them. "Best not to talk to strangers. They're too arrogant," she reminded.

When they entered the hall, they took a glance behind the mirrored door. They saw at least two dozens of people dancing in the same prance, their differently colored gowns shining and swirling by the crystal chandelier.

"I feel underdressed," Fuuko confessed.

Yanagi chuckled and said, "Don't be. You look as formal as everybody else. By the way, by 8 PM, we'll be changing to our masquerade costumes. That will be fun!"

"Oh, okay. Then, I don't have any mask!" She arranged herself as the guards opened the door for them.

"Don't worry, I'm all prepared," Yanagi winked.

"By the way, Fuuko, where did you get that gown? It looks nice," Ganko asked.

Yanagi was listening when Fuuko whispered at the corner of her lip, "I really don't know. I saw this at my doorstep when I woke up," she lied.

"Gosh, Fuuko, you get too much on your doorstep."

"Oh, really?" Yanagi asked curiously. Fuuko jumped in surprise. "A secret admirer, isn't it?"

"Well," Fuuko blushed. "I don't know," she answered guiltily. She still cannot believe that Tokiya kept sending gifts to her even though he knew well that she was engaged.

"Who?" Yanagi asked, giggling at the idea as they sat on one of the empty tables reserved for them.

Ganko interrupted. "The gown-sender is still unknown. In fact, she already had three gowns from that mysterious man!"

Yanagi cut the topic off as she eyed Fuuko's necklace. "Who gave you that?" she asked apprehensively.

Fuuko sighed. "Raiha and I are engaged already." She showed Yanagi her necklace where she placed the engagement ring as a pendant.

Yanagi looked crestfallen but she hid what's running in her mind.

At the next table, however, Tokiya was listening intently. Fuuko continued to speak. "I thank whoever gave me this… you know, this gown is so expensive!"

"I know," Yanagi replied.

_"You're a jerk, Tokiya. I told you, make your move! I didn't tell you to apply the "Phantom" effect and give her gifts. What's next, hiding behind her window and talking to her like an angel? Duh!"_ his mind screamed.

"Well, this is enough for now. I already know what to do next," Tokiya muttered angrily to his brain. "Your sermons are not working."

"Mr. Mikagami, are you alright?" Tametoki asked.

"Well, yes," he replied, cursing his own brain.

Tametoki looked at Tokiya's point of view and saw that he was looking at Fuuko. "Why can't you still forget her, Tokiya?" he asked hopelessly.

"I can't forget her. She should be with me," he said rather aggressively, taking a gulp of wine.

"She's engaged!" Tametoki explained. "Can't you go out and look for another? There should be another girl that is like her."

Tokiya shook his head. "No one is like her. She's the most unique woman and she cannot be replaced."

"So, you're trying to tell me that you'll do something to make her call off the engagement?"

"If that's the thing I need to do, I'll do it," Tokiya said, squeezing the glass to tight that it shattered, making some injuries in Tokiya's hands. Some of the guests gasped at the sight but Tokiya held it tighter, as though he was enjoying himself by hurting himself.

Fuuko turned around as she heard Yanagi gasp. "What is it…?" she asked. However, as she saw the hossible craziness Tokiya was doing, she excused herself to Yanagi and she went out of the hall. Tokiya looked up as she disappeared.

"Come, Mr. President, we have to mend your cut," Tametoki said carefully. He was surprised that Tokiya followed him, standing up, but he was further surprised when he headed the other way. "Where are you going? How about your wounds?"

"I can manage," he snorted arrogantly. Secretly, he followed Fuuko's footsteps.

_"Man! You're calling this stalking! S-T-A-L-K-I-N-G as in stalking!"_

"Just shut up!" Tokiya hissed. "If I could just remove my brain from my head, I could have done it now!"

He continued following Fuuko, hiding behind this plant and that, until they reached outside. There was a beautiful pool behind the hotel, a perfect view under the shining moonlight.

She sat down to think while holding on to the pendant of the necklace. It was the engagement ring Raiha gave her. Tokiya watched silently, miserably, as she continued to look at it, its shimmer reflecting on Fuuko's sad eyes.

"_I think I realized why you love her," _his mind remarked. He smiled.

"She's beautiful," Tokiya said dreamily.

Unknown to him, Fuuko has been talking to herself. "He's crazy! Why would he do that in front of hundreds of aristocrats?"

"_Well, Fuuko, congratulations. You did that to him. You made his life miserable."_

"Then, what do you want me to do? Force myself to love him? Never!"

"_I don't know. Maybe someday you'll know the real man for you. there must be something that will make you realize… something…"_

She continued to look at the beauty of her own special gift, absent on the noises around her. Accidentally, as Tokiya stood up, he caused a rustle of bushes around him. "Who's that?" Fuuko asked nervously, standing up immediately. Due to shock, she let go of the necklace which fell to the pool. She jumped after it. However, as she tried to swim, her gown held her down and she cannot go up again.

Tokiya watched in horror as his beloved was slowly disappearing beyond his own facet. After a few bubbles went to the surface, there was no sign of her anymore.

_(**a/n:** ave maria… I'm listening to it right now. This background music means that this will be a little tense)_

He ran towards the pool while removing his shoes and own clothing and he jumped. The back garden was only lighted by small, delicate lamps outside so he had difficulty finding Fuuko. It became harder for him to look for her because she was like camouflaged in the blue. He was almost out of breath when he noticed a glint from the depths of the water. He swam deeper to the "9-ft" part of the pool, trying to chase Fuuko as her body sank deeper. He reached out his hand and caught hers and he swam upwards. He placed Fuuko gently at the side of the pool.

Fuuko started to whisper in pain gently, "The ring!"

He was reluctant to get the ring for her but he dived again, whatsoever. This time, it was harder to find the small ring but he found it at the deepest part of the pool. He went for it. His brain was clouding, he was about to give up.

Fuuko woke up. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked beside her and she saw Tokiya, unconscious, by the pool. "Mi-chan?" she asked groggily. He was holding the necklace in his hands.

She tapped him and there was no reply. She looked at him in horror as she turned him facing up. She gasped because he wasn't wearing anything on top. However, the point is his face was so pale and white and he is cold.

"Oh my God! You can't be dead, Mi-chan!" she prayed loudly as she tried to regain his consciousness by CPR.

He coughed and tried to sit up with difficulty. At that moment, Fuuko noticed a flash of blue on his silver necklace. Before seeing what it is, however, she remembered her own dignity out of place.

"I have to leave," Fuuko said with embarrassment. "Thank you for – for saving my life," she further said as she stood up.

"Wait, Fuuko!" Tokiya exclaimed. She stopped. "You cannot enter the hall like that. I'll ask someone to take you to my hotel room and change."

"_His hotel room? What's this? Rape?"_ her brain further retorted.

Fuuko shook her head politely. "I must go. It's so nice of you to offer."

His voice was commanding but mesmerizing this time. Not the cold voice she was acquainted with. "I insist. Besides, Yanagi will be disappointed with you and Ganko…"

A man approached them and said, "Sir?"

Before the man could speak, Tokiya ordered him to take Fuuko to room 107 and change her clothes." The man offered his hand and led Fuuko inside. "Be sure to use the other way so not to attract too much attention," he reminded. The man nodded. He gave a towel to Fuuko as he led her to the room.

"What happened, Mr. Mikagami?" his assistant asked, approaching him with worry.

Tokiya was only smiling. "I just caught a mermaid," he joked.

His assistant rolled his eyes. "True, that woman looked like a mermaid because of her outfit."

"Really?" Tokiya asked in disbelief. His assistant offered a hand and he assisted him to his own hotel room, just beside the room he gave to Fuuko.

He changed his clothes to a clean set of dark blue suit and wore a sapphire blue necklace around his neck.

"What a laugh, sir," his assistant said sarcastically. He left him and Tokiya emerged from the room fully dressed. Just in time, a woman holding a glittering blue mask on her face looked at him, eye to eye, both their necklaces gleaming on their necks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man who assisted Fuuko politely bowed and said, "Please wear the dress in the room, as well as the mask. The masquerade will start in fifteen minutes.

She nodded obediently. "Did Tokiya prepare this?" she approached the mannequin where the dress was and ran her fingers on the delicate cloth. She jumped in surprise as ladies entered, motioning her to sit on the chair in front of the dresser as they arranged her wet hair and put on her make-up.

At last, it was time to wear the gown; she hid her excitement as they helped her put it on. It felt very soft and feather-like. All the ladies giggled as she finished wearing at. She looked at the mirror and marveled at her own appearance. They let her hair down and placed sapphire blue crystals over it.

"And now, mademoiselle, it's time to wear your mask," one of the ladies said. They showed her an embroidered mask, adorned with the same blue crystals, and gave it to her. It was only a mask held with a stick.

The girl who answered her question took a large velvet box and opened it. Fuuko saw once again one of the most glamorous objects she'd ever seen in her life. It was a set of earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace with identical sapphire stones that formed distinct curves that matches her gown. She hadn't marveled at its finest beauty the day Tametoki showed it to her, and now, she appreciated it more. "This should go there," the woman said. "That's so beautiful," she remarked.

"Thanks," Fuuko replied, "but I prefer wearing my own necklace."

"Why don't you wear it on your finger?" she asked.

Fuuko merely smiled as she placed the simple necklace around her neck, the crystal gleaming with the delicate light of the room. "It's a secret. By the way, thank you," she said.

The woman shook her head. "Thank the first man you'll see outside." She gave Fuuko the stick which holds the mask and pushed her gently.

"Thank you," she told the first masked man she saw.

"What?" he asked. "I'm sorry Miss; I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Fuuko, you're being too literal. How come you thanked the guard? Besides, you perfectly know that it's the rich guy who gave these."_ her mind started to say.

"The woman told me to thank the first masked man I see!" Fuuko reasoned.

_"That's so dumb!" _her mind replied again.

Fuuko walked the other way, trying to go back inside the room because of embarrassment. She placed the mask over her eyes to hide herself. However, as she tried to go back, her eyes met another's.

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko said. "Um… I just want to thank you for these."

The man looked at her for moments and took her hand. He made a formal bow as he kissed her hand. "Your gratitude is not enough. Would you like to be my partner… just for tonight?" Tokiya caught a glimpse of her necklace and the ring and he was like shattered to pieces.

She smiled behind her mask and nodded. He offered his arm as they proceeded downstairs, to the hall. She took the mask from her face as she danced with Tokiya.

"Thank you for saving my life," Fuuko told him.

Tokiya smiled behind the mask. "You are the one who saved my life."

After that number, Fuuko told Tokiya to follow her. "Come," she invited.

They did not proceed to the pool because of the ill-fated accident earlier. They went by the front garden and looked at each other. "Why did you do all of these?" she asked him, turning around.

Tokiya removed his mask. He continued to look at Fuuko and was mesmerized by her movements. She continued walking around the pathway. She took a rose, a champagne rose, from a decorative arc and approached her. "Are you really curious to know?" he asked.

Fuuko gasped in surprise. She didn't turn around but she felt the piercing cold in his voice. She decided not to turn around and breathed heavily.

She turned around and looked eye-to-eye with Tokiya. They stared at each other for moments and Tokiya was about to tell her what he felt about her when he saw her necklace. His anger rose at this sight of it. Angrily, he pulled it, the chain cutting the back of Fuuko's neck. "I shall never allow this to happen! You will only be mine, Fuuko!" he enraged.

Fuuko gasped at his actions. "You're crazy!" she exclaimed and then she ran away from him, tears streaming down her face. Her mind was clouding as she wondered, _"What did he do? Why did he remove the necklace? What does he mean when he told me that he wouldn't allow the wedding?"_

"Wait!" he shouted hopelessly, trying to explain his uncontrolled actions. _"Shit! What did I do? What happened to me?"_ he thought to himself.

She didn't look back but she continued to run. "Fuuko!" he shouted as a flash of light met the unknowing wind-mistress. As she turned to see what faced her, she screamed and…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuuko!" Yanagi exclaimed as Fuuko woke up.

"Yanagi, where am I? What happened?" Fuuko started asking.

Yanagi sighed sadly as she stood up to get something. "You've been in coma for three months. A truck hit you. If Tokiya wasn't there…" she didn't finish her sentence as she started to cry.

_"You mean Tokiya saved me? Once again?"_

"Don't cry, Yanagi. I'm okay! See?" Fuuko guaranteed.

Yanagi hugged her tight that Fuuko whined in pain. "Oh! Sorry, Fuuko, you still have an injury."

Fuuko looked puzzled. "Yanagi? I thought you're only here for vacation! It has been three months and you're still here?" she asked.

"Wll, I decided to stay here and take care of you and your little sister, Ganko. By the way, I have to tell her that you woke up. Is it okay for me to leave you? I'll also tell the nurse that you are okay," Yanagi asked.

Fuuko smiled, "I'll be fine. Go on."

After Yanagi closed the door, a nurse entered. "Miss Kirisawa, I think you need some tranquilizers. You will be observed later on so you need to have some rest."

Fuuko nodded obediently as the nurse injected something in her arm. She felt dizzy and the nurse assisted her back to bed.

As Fuuko slept, it was unknowing to her that someone entered her room. He stared at her for a long time as he touched her purple locks gently.

Fuuko moved a little and whispered something that made the man remove his hand in surprise. However, before leaving his angel, he kissed her forehead and held her hand gently.

"Sweet dreams, _mon Ange,_" the man whispered. "Maybe now, I should let you go."

**_a/n:_**

_The chapter is corny, isn't it? I'm not that inspired to write this but I can tell you that the next chapter is satisfying… kinda!_

_CLUE: the first guy (name) whom Fuuko will speak of is the winner…You'll find about the result next chapter._

_BTW, please r 'n r!_

_Utara_


	6. La Clef À Mon Coeur

_**a/n:** The winner won by 8 points out of 13 voters. I guess this is the goodbye chapter of the loser… (joking only) dramatic!_

_**To joy phoenix dragon, aneska ow-payb, joy, obsessed dreamer, lija-chan, j18 (and I think I know you), lady Nurizaki (welcome back!), steph, yanagi-chyan…**_

_**Merci à ceux qui a fait leurs revues et à ceux qui a votées. Je vous dois...**_

CHAPTER 6: LA CLEF À MON COEUR (THE KEY TO MY HEART)

"Raiha!" Fuuko exclaimed as she woke up. It was Yanagi who was by her side.

"What is it, Fuuko?" she shouted, looking around.

"Nothing," Fuuko replied. "I just imagined…" her voice faded as she saw the chain with the ring on it. "Yanagi," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Who was the last one who entered this room?" she asked.

"Aside from the nurse and me, none," Yanagi replied innocently.

"Well, then, who gave me this?"

"Raiha?" Yanagi said.

"You mean he went here?"

"No, Fuuko. I meant that he was the one who gave you that. You told about it, remember?" Yanagi said.

"Oh, right," Fuuko said, looking at Yanagi as though she had taken some drugs.

"If you are fine, may I leave?" Yanagi asked.

Fuuko nodded. Unknown to her, Yanagi knew well who sent the ring back. "What did you do? Why did you return it to her?" she asked to the man who was standing in front of Fuuko's hospital room.

Raiha sighed. "I knew it. She didn't really love me. She cannot understand her feelings, like a child. She merely said yes for something that she didn't know. I'm letting her go."

"What makes you say that?" Yanagi asked curiously.

Fuuko dreams of him. He even called out his name while she sleeps," he reasoned. "Maybe she doesn't know what she really feels."

"But," Yanagi tried to explain. "Fuuko is not what you think. She won't take things like a zap."

"I know," he replied. "That's the part where you come in," he pointed out to her.

"What should I do?" Yanagi asked. Raiha presented her a bracelet with a large, key-like overhanging. "What's this?"

"La clef à mon coeur," Raiha replied. "You know what to do, do me a favor, Sakoshita Yanagi."

Yanagi nodded as she saw Raiha disappear.

Yanagi returned to the room and took a huge breath before talking. "Fuuko, Raiha gave you this," showing her the bracelet.

"Yanagi, what is this bracelet?" Fuuko asked.

Yanagi shrugged her shoulders and smiled shyly at Fuuko. "I really don't know. He just gave that to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me, why exactly did you take the necklace and return it?" Fuuko asked Tokiya while he had her around on her wheelchair.

"I did take it but I didn't return it to you," Tokiya replied. "I gave it to your fiancée."

"What?" Fuuko said in amazement. "Then, it was Raiha who visited me."

Tokiya flinched slightly. "Well, then, maybe."

Fuuko was assisted by Tokiya as she stood up. "You know, even though you got crazy that night, I want to thank you."

"Why?" Tokiya asked, smiling secretly.

"You crazy prat! You have saved my life two times already!"

Tokiya edged farther and turned his back to Fuuko. The sounds of nature were heard in a loud variation since silence ensued.

"Fuuko, I really wanted to tell you about something," Tokiya confessed, his head down.

_"Go on, boy. You can do it!" _his mind cheered.

Tokiya's eyebrow rose as he closed his eyes to think on how to tell it, and also, to his annoyance to his own mind. "Fuuko, I…"

Fuuko knew what was coming. "You…?" she encouraged.

"I… I love you, Fuuko," Tokiya finally admitted, acting like he vomited something that has been behind this mouth all these years.

The girl froze."You what?" She thought that this was no true; she hadn't believed anything that Tametoki said. However, a smile was on her lips.

"I will never repeat it again," Tokiya replied airily, snorting a little.

Fuuko prodded his arm. "I've heard that. I just don't know… what to say."

Tokiya held her shoulders and she let out a little gasp. "You don't need to say anything, Fuuko."

"So, what do you want me to…?" she didn't finish because Tokiya kissed her, this time, he placed all love and passion for her in this kiss.

After moments of shock, Fuuko replied to his kiss willingly, placing all love and passion equal to his.

_"Oh my! I don't suppose that…?"_ Fuuko thought, wide-eyed.

Raiha was watching them with a smile plastered on his lips. "I know that you'll be happy with him," he sighed, a tear falling on his cheek.

He walked out of the garden to go out of the hospital when Fuuko sighted him. She quickly broke the kiss and ran after Raiha, unknowing that she still cannot do activities like running. Seeing that Fuuko was following him, he broke to a run. Unfortunately, Fuuko caught up and held him by the arm.

"Did you see…?" Fuuko asked, not finishing the question as Raiha nodded. She stared at him with awe. Taking the necklace from her neck, she held it in front of Raiha, the ring balancing below. "Won't you take it from me?" she asked, leaving it in midair, the slight wind swinging the necklace.

"I told you to keep it," Raiha said.

Fuuko let it fall on Raiha's hand. "I cannot keep my promise. I was not faithful to you."

"I knew that you haven't realized what lies in your heart," he explained. "However, I know it's not your fault because you still didn't know. "But Fuuko," he took her hand and placed the necklace back, "I want you to remember me always."

The melodramatic scene was ruined by Fuuko's head-breaking punch. The guy fell back. "What do you think of me? A doll?" she folded her arms and looked at Raiha who slowly recovered himself, a mark of the ring on the right side of his face.

He tried to reason out. "Fuuko, I don't give you to anyone. I'm giving you freedom to choose who you really love," he said. "Surely, that is not hard to understand, is it?"

Fuuko sighed. "Well, then, let's say that I don't really love you or what. Can't I stop you? If we're not – that – anymore, can't we be friends?"

"I prefer it that way. But pain can be healed if I am not here with you." he started to walk and passed Fuuko, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm here to be your friend. Always…"

He turned and left but Fuuko didn't stop him. "Where are you going?" she asked suddenly.

"To France," he said simply. "I'll go there to study."

Fuuko laughed. "Are you trying to be an art genius or what?"

The man merely smiled and shook his head. "Is it that bad to study?"

"No! But, promise me that you'll come back here and tell me stories of your trip, okay?" Fuuko confirmed.

Raiha smiled and continued to walk away.

"Raiha!" she shouted the second time.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. She waved goodbye as she watched him ride on his car and leave.

"_I knew that you don't really love Raiha all along. You love the rich guy. I know that. I knew that from the very first time you laid your eyes on him."_

"Seriously, I could've sliced my head off to shut you up," Fuuko threatened her own brain.

She felt something hard on her pocket and she remembered the bracelet. "Gosh! I forgot to give the bracelet back!"

"_Forget it! I'm sure he would not accept it either," _her brain reminded.

Tokiya was running in the whole hospital until he saw Fuuko at the front door. "Let's go," he said, taking Fuuko's hand.

She smiled, nodded, and returned to her wheel chair. "Actually, Mi-chan, I don't know why I need to sit in a wheelchair. I already ran that fast earlier."

Tokiya rolled his eyes and said, "You're still as stubborn as ever."

_**a/n:**_

_Well, what about this chapter? I'm trying to speed up the updates because I have to be the first one who'll do the next concept. It's quite something common, eh. Anyway, there's no satisfaction to my work, is there? The two letters that made up the reason is B-C. If you're really looking for romance, it will start on the next chapter. The real plot that I have planned is stored for the next chapter, so that's it!_

"_Twisted every way, what answer can you give?" just review. Tapos na po ang poll kaya no more voting, you're too late na!_

_Please R 'n R (because I noticed that some people only R and not R, got it?)_

_Utara_


	7. Kokiden

_**a/n:**_

_I'm really puzzled why FoR fanfiction writers remove the action-packed scenes. However, I'm here to place some action sequences. If you may remember, in TDYSG, I placed another woman, but now, I'm gonna place a really warfreak woman that will test Fuuko's, oh well, physical ability. _

_May pagka-pasaway ako so I'll reply to your reviews (because a friend of mine did but she wasn't sued). _

_**Lady Nurizaki: **I know. However, due to our exams, I cannot watch that. Pity for me…anyway, thanks for the support!_

_**Joy phoenix dragon: **you're reading my mind, my dear… but you'll know about that at the second to the last chapter. Read this and you'll see the connection, okay?_

_**O.D.: **I told everybody not to trust Utara, I love manipulating the story. Anyway, I hope you'll also do. And please be careful next time so you won't have a heart attack. YA! POTO ROCKZZ!_

_**Lija-chan: **oh yeah, I don't need to think anyway, I'll just upload all my chapters because this fic is just lingering in my computer. But I'll let you all drift for a while…_

_Enjoy this chapter. I know you won't love it_

CHAPTER 7: KOKIDEN

"Now, tell me what happened," Tokiya asked Fuuko as she was brought back to her room.

Fuuko placed the glass of water on the table. "That's none of your business."

"Yeah, right. It's none of my business to save you from a truck that should have spliced you to tiny bits."

"Are you trying to say that I owe something to you?" Fuuko blurted out.

Tokiya smirked. "No. actually, I'm just looking forward for your payment."

Fuuko glared at him. "What payment?"

"This…" he started, grabbing Fuuko's hand and kissing her. The woman had second thoughts to resist him. She finally responded to the kiss, and Tokiya was shocked. He let go and asked, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Pervert," she muttered under her breath.

"Dear, don't call me like that, it has your consent, hasn't it?" Tokiya asked back, a smile on his lips. "Tell me, do you want me?"

Fuuko gasped horribly at the question. "Me?" she pointed to herself, "Will like…you?" she rolled her eyes and said, "Never in my life!"

Tokiya mimicked Fuuko as she gazed at him. _"This is certainly not the pigheaded, ice man I knew!"_ her mind enraged. However, she looked at him calmly, hiding the terror of seeing this man do something that she never imagined he will do.

"Well, then. I might as well leave," Tokiya sighed sadly. "I could watch you all day, twenty-four hours, but as a working man, I could not do it. I presume will see each other again in work," he further offered, giving a hand.

"Of course," Fuuko smiled. "As long as you won't be crazy again."

Tokiya merely nodded and left without a word. As he closed the door, Fuuko's deceiving mind started again. _"You don't suppose you like him, really."_

"Cut the hell out," she replied. "I will never ever fall for a guy like him."

_"Maybe, maybe not. I know that you hated his attitude but I think you liked more of him."_

Fuuko sighed helplessly. "You're interference tempts me to do something not too nice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Mikagami, someone's waiting for you," Tokiya's secretary said fearfully.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. "I won't accept visitors today, didn't you know that?"

"She insisted, sir," she squealed before running away, apparently scared of something.

Tokiya opened his office door and somebody greeted him. "Mikagami Tokiya." She was pointing the gun behind his head.

"Shouldn't I be the one who will greet you?" he asked bravely. "Shinaseki Kokiden?"

The woman had long, straight hair and was wearing a black coat, black leather pants, and black boots, black from head to toe. She applauded, pocketing her gun. "Good. You still remembered me."

"And I still remembered the things you did just to get me." Tokiya proceeded to his seat and folded his hands on the desk. "But I stand to what I've said before. I don't want you."

The woman laughed derisively and she removed her shades. She threw them to the couch and leaned herself on Tokiya's table. "But I do, Tokiya. And nothing's gonna stop me from getting you," she said, edging her face nearer to Tokiya's. "You know who I am, don't you? And I'm using that to get you," she threatened.

She smirked one last time at Tokiya, took her shades and placed them on, before going out of the office. She accidentally hit Fuuko who was carrying a box full of files. "Hey!" she shouted, but the woman ignored her.

"Who was that?" Fuuko asked Tokiya as she laid all the things on the table.

"Who?" Tokiya asked innocently, but he knew well who Fuuko was talking about.

"The woman who wears all black clothes. Like a member of the Yakuza or something."

Tokiya breathed hardly. "Well, that was Shinaseki Kokiden, an investor," he made up.

"Investor? Funny way to get dressed. Too dark," she remarked funnily. "By the way, I saw a gun tucked on her side."

Tokiya flinched. "You saw the gun?" he asked.

Fuuko looked at him apprehensively. "What do you mean _'the'_ gun? Did that woman point it on your head earlier?"

Tokiya lied, "No."

Fuuko looked at him suspiciously. "Don't lie, Mi-chan. That girl did, didn't she?"

"Whatever," he said. He tried to twist the subject. He looked at his watch and said, "Care to have lunch?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "I don't think I know what you're up to. Wooing me?"

"Kinda," he answered coldly. He took his keys on the table and half-dragged Fuuko out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Confirmed, ma'am. I got them here," a man in black informed his boss on the phone.

The other line answered. "Good. Just do what I have planned." She closed her foldable phone and laughed once again. "I told you, I'm going to use my power to get you, Tokiya. This is gonna be oh so fun!"

She laughed again and it made all her cronies look at her crazily. "What are you looking at?" she spat out. "You!" she pointed to the nearest man to her right. "Prepare the car, let's get going!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was great!" Fuuko commented.

"Really? I might as well take you here, everyday!" Tokiya exclaimed.

They walked towards the parking lot and they noticed that they were surrounded by a pack of men wearing identical black clothing. "What do you need from us?" Tokiya shouted bravely. He edged Fuuko behind him.

The men started to go after them, they tried to fight but they were later held by the men, separated from each other. "Let me go!" Fuuko shouted, moving her arms, trying to escape.

They took the two inside a safehouse and waited, the men forming a circle around them.

A black car stopped in front of the circle of men and they opened it. Some of the men compressed to let their leader in.

"You!" Tokiya shouted at her.

It was Kokiden. She changed her clothes, now wearing a black jacket over a white tank, miniskirt, but the same boots. She was wearing a bonnet that hid her face. "Kokiden, at your service," she mocked, curtsying. She walked towards Fuuko, only her footsteps can be heard. She held her chin up. "Your girlfriend is beautiful," she smiled.

"Hey!" Fuuko looked at Tokiya. "I'm not his girlfriend!" she explained carelessly.

Kokiden laughed. "There's no need to deny, I knew it, from the very start. Of course, you're not his girlfriend, but I would rather say that you have MU."

With a clap, the let go of Fuuko, letting her fall to the ground. The men on the circle, however, compressed it.

"Let's see if this woman of yours is made for comfort or for speed, Tokiya," she dared, smiling at them. A man approached and she tossed her bonnet and jacket to him. "Let's see."

Fuuko smirked and said, while positioning, "I'll accept the challenge."

Kokiden took a knife and started advancing Fuuko. She ducked and jumped.

_"I didn't think that she still keeps those,"_ Tokiya thought.

They keep on advancing each other. Fuuko made a turn and kicked Kokiden. The latter replied a punch but Fuuko avoided it with ease.

She jumped on the head of one of the men, and took his sword. "This is much more challenging," Kokiden said, as one of the men threw a sword at her. She took it and they started sword fighting.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I stay with these kinds of women," he breathed out.

Fuuko made a swerve that cut Kokiden's leg. "Oh no! My flawless leg!" she complained. Fuuko, kicked her once again and she fell to the ground. She attacked the men holding Tokiya down and certainly released him.

"Get them!" Kokiden ordered, pointing at the two.

The men started attacking them, but with their strength combined, there's nothing more. They were back to back and Fuuko was complaining loudly. "What the hell? You got me in trouble!"

"Sorry, _girlfriend_," he teased further.

"Stop mocking me, Mi-chan," Fuuko said, taking a gun from her pocket, a gun she took secretly from one of Kokiden's allies. She began shooting apprehensively.

"You can be a good police officer, Fuuko," Tokiya remarked. He had taken the sword Fuuko used earlier and he knocked out all the men with ease.

"Finale!" Fuuko said excitedly as the last one standing was Kokiden.

"You'll pay for this!" Kokiden shouted before shooting an old gas tank, setting it on fire. She rode on her car and escaped as fast as they could.

"Run!" Tokiya shouted, dragging Fuuko out.

"Now, where do we go?" Fuuko asked him furiously as they ended up on an exit directing to the river.

"Don't you know how to swim? Jump!" Tokiya shouted stupidly, pushing Fuuko before jumping himself.

There was a loud explosion but luckily, they already had saved themselves from the accident.

"I can't believe that in the middle of the day, some lunatic can make a whole place explode!" Fuuko said disbelievingly. "I hated being with you, Mi-chan. You get me to trouble!"

"Well, we're in the middle of somewhere. Somewhere where buses and taxis doesn't exist." They started to walk back to the parking lot, which is a kilometer away. Tokiya frowned. "It's not my fault that women wanted me so much," he boasted.

"Just shut up!" Fuuko said. "I can't believe you had a hoodlum for an admirer! That Kokiden is crazy! Luckily, she didn't think of planting a bomb in the office!"

"Of course she won't. She won't do something that can hurt me," Tokiya said.

"Are you that smug, Mikagami Tokiya?" Fuuko asked. There was no more conversation until they reached the parking lot, almost evening.

"Care to have dinner?" Tokiya asked, glancing on his watch.

_**a/n: **Even though I have finished this fic already, all you have to do is kidnap me and demand the story, but that would be hard because I am unknown. However, it's our exams so I won't have th time to upload. Please wait, ok?_

"_You alone can make my song take flight" so Please r 'n r_

_utara_


	8. Son Offere

_**a/n: **review replies (pasaway talaga!)_

_**o.d.: **actually, they were kidnapped in the afternoon and after that long walking from the safehouse back to the parking lot. After that, I doubt if they still had wet clothes. Sun and wind does the trick!_

_**Joy phoenix dragon: **just for you to know where in the hell Shinaseki Kokiden came from, I edited this chapter. But actually, Kokiden is the name of an annoying character of the book entitled "Genji Monogatari (Tale of Genji)." That's why I decided to name the antagonist like that._

_**Lija-chan: **yay! You're not lazy to log-in! thanks anyway, and here's the update!_

_ENJOY!_

CHAPTER 8: SON OFFRE

"Tell me, Fuuko, do you want me?" Tokiya asked one day, while he was visiting her office.

"Fuuko stopped ignoring him. She placed her pen down and said, "Mi-chan, I'm getting pissed off with your bugging. Can't you just bring a tape recorder in my office that will repeat those lines every second and then?" She scowled before resuming her penwork. "Besides, I don't want to be involved into something that can provoke your hoodlum girlfriend." She mused for a moment before adding something. "And I don't want a guy with glasses."

"Kokiden is not my girlfriend!" Tokiya hissed. "And what is it to you that I have glasses. Is it just a matter that I'm near-sighted?"

"Well, that's because I hate you," Fuuko replied. "Well, if she keeps on shooting the women you like, she will be your girlfriend," Fuuko added sarcastically. "How did you meet that woman?" she added curiously.

Tokiya braced his memory for a moment. "I told you she was an investor. She was one of the primary stockholders in the company, and she helped it bloom like this."

"So you owe her something," Fuuko said.

"Kinda. But she always nags me to want her. In the end, she revealed that she is not just an ordinary millionaire. She is a part of a syndicate."

"Can't you stop her?" Fuuko asked, stopping her penwork.

"As if I cannot stop her," Tokiya boasted. "What do you think?"

"You know what I think?" Fuuko said finally, standing up. "I think you are really a pighead."

"Really?" Tokiya confirmed, advancing toward her. "I don't agree."

"You're not really that nice," she added.

"I don't agree," Tokiya said.

"And we don't agree on things," Fuuko said.

Tokiya smirked. "Well, then. That's why I like you the most." She took Fuuko's arms and kissed her with full blown passion. Fuuko replied to that kiss with the same intensity. Slowly, they leaned on the wall, unstoppable.

After they ended the kiss, Fuuko smiled. "Do I have to hear your repeated question once again?"

"Tell me, do you want me?" Tokiya asked once again.

"More than you imagined," Fuuko replied, removing his glasses that interfere before descending once again to a perfect heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid guy, where are you taking me?" Fuuko asked impatiently to the man who was driving the 4WD.

The driver was looking scared. "Ma'am, I was just taking you to a place under orders."

"Then please drive faster! And stop those bumps!" she angrily demanded.

The driver nodded fearfully. The vehicle stopped in front of a hill and the driver handed Fuuko a note.

She read it as she clambered out of the vehicle. _"I took you to a place where you can say everything that you wanted without me seeing you. go to the peak of the hill and shout everything. Free it."_

"This is so stupid," she muttered to herself. She looked at the stars above and realized that this is the right time to tell everything to the nothingness above her. She ran to the top of the hill, as ordered. "Tokiya!" she shouted. "Do you know why I hated you? I know what you feel but you don't have the courage to tell me!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "You're a jerk! Don't you know why I went with Raiha even though I really loved you? I …"

Unknown to her, Tokiya was on the other hill, in the darkness. He was silent as he heard Fuuko's unwilling confession. She did love him before. She just waited for him to tell what he felt.

"… Was waiting for you to tell me what you feel about me! You just don't know how I take the times when you never told me. You were always like that. You always hide what you feel! Can't you just leave that aside and tell me?"

She stopped talking and Tokiya saw that she was crying. By that time, the fireworks were released. Fuuko dried her tears and looked at the wonderful display. The lights from the other hill are opened and Fuuko saw who the one beyond her gaze was. She was smiling, embarrassed, as the driver earlier urged her to ride again and be taken to the other hill. As she went to Tokiya's arms, she slapped him lightly. "What did you hear?" she asked, her tears making her eyes shine brightly.

"Everything," Tokiya assured. "At least I know…"

Fuuko had kissed him. "What now?"

Tokiya took the velvet box where Fuuko saw the set. However, when he opened it, there was another thing that met her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Tokiya asked.

She smiled and looked back to her would-be husband. "Would I say no?"

Tokiya took the ring and placed it on Fuuko's finger before kissing her once again.

"Being with you is the worst thing I'll ever do," Fuuko joked.

"Well, I don't agree with you. But what can I do? That's the reason why I liked you in the first place…"

_**A/N:**_

_First of all, I have imagined our bishounen to have glasses because he HAD glasses for he is nearsighted (reading studying, whatever!). Of course, you won't notice that if you keep on seeing him fighting rather than writing, but I did it here because it'' office work, and definitely, he needs some glasses._

_Well, then… the proposal, of course, happened after months or so, not after that confrontation, ok? Actually, this is one of my shortest fanficitons because the end is near. However, I'm still requesting for reviews on how to make this better because as you can see, ang pangit ng resulta, di ba? _

_BTW, thanks for those reviews, I really love seeing them. Please don't throw tomatoes at me if you hated my story, talagang ganoon, eh. I think my life is out of love, that's why I get ineffective all the time._

_If you hate my fic, send me a flame. But when I have a flame, I douse lots of gas on it, making it a forest fire. Jowk only! Anywho, please make a decent review, and tell what you think, ok?_

"_My song shall live again" if you click the 'go' button on the left side. _


	9. Target Plan

_**a/n: **yay! Review replies!_

_**Joy phoenix dragon: **well, my dear. Let's just try to read this stuff, okay? BTW, thanks for the review. I owe you._

_**Lija-chan: **maraming salamat. Anyway, I'm gonna die thinking of a new concept of a ToFuu fic. Must research…_

_**Enshan402: **magtatampo na ako sa iyo niyan… anyway, thanks for the review._

_**Master thief: **it's okay. Glad you reviewed._

CHAPTER 9: TARGET PLAN

Preparations for the wedding were soon taking place and before the couple knew it, it was the day before the day!

"I never expected that I'm giving up single life in a flash!" Fuuko complained one eveining, after the minister made her repeat her vows after missing out the lines for endless times.

Tokiya frowned. "Are you saying that you're quitting?" he asked threateningly.

"What if I say so? Anyway, it would be nice to…" she was stopped because Tokiya used his own lips to purse her continuous babbling. They continued the kiss too long that they didn't notice that their peeps are looking at them like crazy.

"Can't you just wait 'til honeymoon?" Recca asked, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Shut up," Tokiya grunted. "By the way, what are you doing here, the door's locked!"

"Well, a locked door with an engaged couple is very suspicious so we tried to break in," Recca continued. "Besides, Ganko got the key."

Fuuko balled her hands to fist. "If I see that brat, I'll give her what she wants!" she dared, rolling up her sleeves as though ready for a fight. However, before she stood up and haunt for the kid, the others forced her down her seat and calmed her down, which lasted for a long long time.

"Anyway, best wishes!" Yanagi squeaked. "After the wedding, we decided to return to the US. Well, that answers it, huh?" she looked at Recca, who nodded.

"We'll just see you on Friday, then," Tokiya said, pushing them out of the door and locking it, while the others banged their fists in resentment.

"Now, where were we?" he asked Fuuko, who smiled in a dark sort of way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" Kokiden asked, removing her earmuffs on a shooting range lesson. Her assistant took the gun as she walked towards the table. "I am very glad to meet you."

"Well, I'm not," the guest hissed.

She smiled understandingly. "I know that your kind of lot cannot be threatened by guns or such," she explained, waving her gun carelessly on the air. "But, every answer you give concerns," she took a picture from her jacket pocket, "your love…"

She threw the picture in front of the man and her smile widened after hearing him gasp a little. "Miss Kirisawa is on my way," Kokiden said in a serious sort of way, different from her mood when they started the conversation. "And I will do anything to get her _out_."

"What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"I'll do my job… don't worry, I'll keep her safe!" she assured as he saw his eyes widen with worry. "…and you have to attend to things while I will go to my wedding," she said, and with a clap, a man of hers showed a wedding gown and kept it again. "However, I would like you to prepare too. You don't know what could happen."

"That plan of yours, is that a plan to get Tokiya?"

Kokiden laughed sarcastically. "It's a secret, but I will keep her safe until the wedding day. That is, if you agree with me."

She walked out of the door and before closing it, she said something. "Don't take any detours in this plan, 'cause I will know."

_**a/n:**_

_mahirap ang walang ma-say. Anyway, I noticed that my other fanfictions here are with the "line of 40" reviews but this one didn't even reach 30! Anyway, I'm not complaining but I am really dying to know what you feel._

_Click the "GO" button at the left side, ok?_


	10. The Supposing Bride

_**a/n: **review, review replies! Review review replies!_

_**Joy phoenix dragon: **I'm sorry, my dear. I cannot understand a thing you're saying. Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_**o.d.: **whatever! It's for you to guess! (winks)_

_**lija-chan: **please don't die! Here's the next chapter_

_To everybody! I'm endorsing HPGoF! Wala lang. watch this, ok?_

_**Disclaimer: **I would like to say that everything that you recognize, I do not own. Kokiden is my own imagination, but Kokiden's name is a trademark of Lady Murasaki…_

CHAPTER 10: THE SUPPOSING BRIDE

"I hate you Mi-chan! Why do you have to be late today?" Fuuko shouted over the phone.

"Please do understand," Tokiya tried to reason out, placing the phone a foot away from him. "If it wasn't for that accident, I should've been there an hour ago."

"Stop your explanations!" Fuuko shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Go here, or I'll leave! You won't see me again… ever!" she turned the phone off and threw it, crying.

_"In all times to be late, why now?"_

Yanagi entered the room and said, "It's okay, Fuuko. Wait for Tokiya. He'll come. Don't worry, we can wait," she assured. "I'll just leave you here first, to calm down, okay?"

"Okay," Fuuko nodded, taking a glass of water from Yanagi.

"Miss Kirisawa?" a voice from the back answered.

"Yes?" she said, drying her tears.

The girl in bride's gown took her hand and led her to the rooftop of the hotel. "This is very important matters, ma'am."

"Why did you take me here?" Fuuko asked, looking all around. She turned back to the woman and she shrieked. "Kokiden?"

She laughed heartily. "Fuuko, my dear. Do you think I'll make things easier for you?"

"And do you think I'll make your plans easy to see?" Fuuko replied. "You don't know me, Kokiden. I fought with people much more than you. You're a speck of dust compared to them."

"Don't dare insult Shinaseki Kokiden," Kokiden replied, with a look of pure loathing. "You don't know…"

"And don't dare fight Kirisawa Fuuko. You definitely do not know."

Kokiden took her katana from the back and threw Fuuko another one. "Well, then. May the best bride win."

_(**a/n: **I can't imagine women fighting in their wedding gowns, but they can manage.)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raiha! What are you doing here?" Yanagi asked. All of the other guests (only the whole Hokage) looked back to see the unexpected visitor.

"I need to talk with you," he replied hastily, looking around before dragging Yanagi to a corner. "There will be trouble."

"What trouble?"

He gasped for breath first before explaining. "Kokiden will dispatch Fuuko then she will be the one who will attend this wedding."

Yanagi gasped. "What?"

"We need to find Fuuko and guard her before the wedding starts. But don't tell anyone that I told you about the plan."

"Why?" Yanagi asked.

Raiha shook his head guiltily and confessed. "They blackmailed me that they'll kill Fuuko if I tell anybody. but that doesn't matter now. You need to help her."

Yanagi nodded and called the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not now!" Tokiya shouted, as his car broke down. As he went down to start to a run, men surrounded him. "Let me pass!" Tokiya ordered to the men who surrounded his car.

"Lady Shinaseki told us not to let you pass," they said in unison.

"So, it's Kokiden, huh?" Tokiya said. "Let me pass, or else," he threatened, taking a sword from one of the men and started slashing this and that, until all of the men are down. "Sorry, guys, carried away," he mocked, before leaving his broken down car and running to the hotel.

"Fuuko?" he shouted after banging the door open. Fuuko is not there but he saw a note. _"See you at the rooftop,"_ the note said. He ran up, using the stairs because the elevator was out of order. Upon reaching the door up, he saw Kokiden pointing the gun on him.

"Hi, Tokiya. I know that you'll go here," Kokiden said, smiling sweetly. "Kirisawa, do you think you're my goal in this latest project?"

"What?" Fuuko asked in confusion.

"It's you, Tokiya. I know you don't want me, but I won't let you for anyone!" she shouted like crazy. "Goodbye Tokiya. Always know that I love you," she bade before pointing it straight to his chest.

"No!" Fuuko shouted, running towards Tokiya. "Mi-chan!"

"Fuuko! Don't!" Tokiya shouted. However, Fuuko embraced him before Kokiden shot him, instantly having the bullet for herself instead if hitting Tokiya. Because of the force, they fell off the rooftop and they slowly fell down.

"Tokiya?" Kokiden said, a look of shock on her face. "What did I do?" Later on, she started to laugh like crazy. She is going crazy.

"I guess were not meant to be," Fuuko said slowly. As they fell down the high building. "It's impossible to be alive in this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where in the world did Fuuko go?" Recca asked. He banged the door several times.

"There's a quicker way," Domon answered in a rush before kicking the door open.

"Fuuko!" Yanagi shouted nervously.

Ganko scanned the room and saw the note. "They're on the rooftop, we have to get there, quick!"

They went to the building and saw a crazy woman in a wedding gown. "I killed the both of them!" she shouted proudly, continued to laugh.

Yanagi looked down and she saw Tokiya and Fuuko falling down the building.

"If anything bad happens to them, you'll pay!" Ganko shouted in a freaky sort of way.

Kokiden laughed crazily. "Tokiya's only mine!"

Yanagi's faced went to look at her. Nobody advanced for she is swinging the gun carelessly. However, everyone held their breaths as Kagerou appeared behind her and hit her in her pulse point. Kagerou caught her and laid her slowly on the ground.

"Do what you need," she said calmly, pointing at the unconscious form of Kokiden.

Domon massaged his knuckles and carried Kokiden, tying her safely on a post. "That's for you!"

Recca yelled at them. "We better do something. Call a rescue team."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokiya looked at her love. "I guess so. But I know that we will still love each other, in the next life."

"In the next life," Fuuko repeated, before kissing Tokiya. They continued to kiss each other until…

_**a/n: **oh my! A cliffhanger! Don't expect good things from Utara because certainly, this won't go well and not like what happened to some story. But I guess it's time to move on, right?_

_Please r 'n r (because I noticed that there are too many hits but too little reviews)_

_Utara_


	11. The Opposition of the Law of Gravity

_**a/n: **review review replies! Review review replies!_

_**Joy phoenix dragon:** thank you for the clearing and thank you for the new review_

_**Lija-chan:** don't judge the book by its cover, this is not a book! But judge it by the chapter title, okay? Smile! Don't worry, you won't die because I'm updating…_

_**Master thief:** what what? I don't know. Just thank you for the review…_

_**O.D.:** (sigh, and sigh once again) thanks for the review, I'll try to improve. Anyway, the ending of Chun Hyang is great but Encantadia is showing the extension of the story, Etheria. BTW, what's "sheesh"?_

CHAPTER 11: THE OPPOSITION OF THE LAW OF GRAVITY

_**(a/n: **what do you think of the chapter? Too physics? Anyway, they'll be opposing the law of gravity, that's why. I love my teacher in Physics! You rock!Ehe, chemistry na kami ngayon eh!)_

"We're too late!" Recca shouted hopelessly.

"Now way, the rescue team is here," Ganko shouted. All at once, the rescue team started to pump the large airbed on the supposing place where the two will fall.

"What the…?" Fuuko said, shocked. Eventually, their fall became slower as a flock of birds hit their way.

After moments of their eyes closed, Fuuko had a dawn of realization as she started to struggle frantically. "I don't want to die!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes as she started to tug his sleeve. "By God, Fuuko! You're so dramatic earlier!" She started to try to swim upwards, rather like a frog trying to hop in the air. "Forget it, Fuuko. We cannot do anything. We'll just and…" he sighed… "Poof!"

The rescue team started to move the large airbed this way and that, trying to see where the two might hit. The flock of birds that keep hitting them was changing their directions.

"This way!" Recca shouted.

Yanagi interrupted. "No! They're falling this way!"

The rescue team started to move the bed the way the guys are pointing at, this way and that, until they became dizzy that they stopped and laid the bed carelessly.

"We're near ground!" Tokiya yelled, the air blocking their voices.

"And we're near to hell!" Fuuko shouted, out of her wits.

"They're falling!" all of them shouted in unison. They all closed their eyes, apparently ready to witness what's next.

"Am I… alive?" Fuuko asked Tokiya, opening her eyes.

"Barely. For the second time in our lives, water has saved us," Tokiya replied, shaking his head.

Ganko squinted, expecting to see two splinched bodies. But instead, she found herself soaked. "What happened…?" she asked furiously. But something better caught her eyes. "They're alive!"

Everyone of them ended up like climbing up from the swimming pool themselves because of an enormous splash made by the couple.

"What?" Yanagi replied as she slowly opened her eyes. The others followed.

"You!" Domon demanded to the rescue team. "Help them out!"

Shakily, the men stood up from their places and helped the two out.

"Fuuko fell to the floor and started to cry. "My wedding is spoiled!" She started hitting Tokiya to where she can and said, "It's your fault! You ruined it!"

"My fault?" Tokiya asked disbelievingly, pointing to himself. "Why my fault?"

"Look, I got shot at the back and I was about to die because of that stalker of yours," Fuuko reasoned, as the rescue team started to get a stretcher and place Fuuko on it.

"Sorry, then. But it's not my fault that I got a hoodlum for a stalker," he explained. He followed her to the ambulance and held her hand. "This won't happen again. Just promise me that you'll be alright, okay?"

Fuuko nodded. "Please also promise me that we'll have this wedding… for sure…"

A nurse injected something in Fuuko's arm. "For sure…" Tokiya repeated before kissing her gently. She had passed out in a gasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys were left with their jaws opened. "I do not know that Fuuko got shot at the back. She just didn't show it!" Ganko said.

"I didn't notice that too," Yanagi frowned. "She acted like nothing happened."

"Oh well," Recca added, shrugging. "Let's go. We have to rearrange the wedding ceremony…"

"Ya. We have to get that Kokiden to the nearest mental hospital," Ganko added.

"Good thing that we are the only guests in this small ceremony. No problems!" Recca beamed.

"Recca, you're getting stupid. You're not as stupid as I thought of. Why didn't you think of a nicer way to save them?" but then, Yanagi added something. "We have to get a new gown for Fuuko. We don't want a gown spotted with red, right?"

"Whatever you say. Let's just surprise the newlyweds with a gift, okay?" Recca suggested. "And in the scene of paranoia, you cannot think the way you can think normally. At least, this hotel has a large swimming pool."

"Funny thing," Yanagi said. "Let's give them something to have for their honeymoon!" she giggled, before letting Recca place his hand on her waist.

Kagerou chuckled a little. "It is as if you're planning your own wedding, and not the wedding of Tokiya and Fuuko."

"No we're not!" Recca tried to deny but he blushed as well.

"Hey, people, you're not the main characters here," Ganko reminded. "We have to tell the hotel manager to forgive us and reschedule the wedding."

Everybody agreed as they proceeded to the hotel, all wet but all jeering on this lucky day.

UM/MPJ 11/9/05

_**a/n: **That should be it! Anyway, don't throw tomatoes at me once again because I will come up with a surprise connected to all three fanfictions I made just for you. In short, it's a surprise and a tribute for all of my reviewers…_

_Err… about the stupid initials. I use them to track when I finished the fanfiction. I already edited my firsts and they have it. UM stands for Utara Mikagami and MPJ stands for the initials of my first three names. I won't tell you (but you'll know that if you are my schoolmate)!_

_Please watch out for the following fics:_

_The surprise fanfiction (actually, the working title is "Attitude that Kills")_

_Windstruck _

_And so that I will make the next story faster, please don't forget to share your lasting thoughts in this "toe-out-of-the-line" story. Haba nun, ha? You can flame, same, tame, game, came, and etc! _


End file.
